Little Hands
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Two kids visited Izaya, looking for their parents, but what he didn't expect them to be his kids! Izuo/adorable fluffyness!
1. Chapter 1

Snow blanketed Ikebukuro, cold wind whipping against people's cheeks as they huddled together trying to keep warm. Izaya watched from the warm premises of his large office, drinking some warm green tea. He sat on his couch, snuggling into his blankets with a sigh, "Silly humans," He chuckled, "Namie, why do humans still go outside when its horrible weather?" Namie growled,

"Izaya, I gave you your goddamn tea so you can shut the hell up," She snapped, rubbing her cold hands together. Izaya let out a sigh, and looked up when the elevator dinged,

"Welcome, Orihara Izaya is on break at this time," Namie grunted out. Izaya peered over the couch arch and stared at the two kids that entered. A blonde red-eyed boy was holding a folder to his chest with one hand and the other clutching the younger boy's hand. The younger boy had black hair and gold eyes, his thumb in his mouth as he sucked on it gently, staring at Namie with childish curiousity.

"We just want to give Orihara-san this folder," The blonde said softly, "We need to find our parents," He walked up to her and slid the folder onto the desk. THe small raven grinned as the red-eyed boy picked him up. "Arigatou,"

"Awigatou!" The little boy shrieked. The blonde trudged into the elevator and the doors slid close.

"That wasn't weird at all," Namie breathed out, "Izaya, get up from your lazy ass, you got a job to do," She taunted, waving the folder that the little boy gave her. Izaya groaned and got up from his comfortable couch to grab the folder before trudging into his desk. Izaya slowly opened the yellow manila folder and took out the small stack of papers. His red eyes scanned the papers,

"Delic Orihara," He blinked, "What the hell..." He grumbled, as he looked at the picture of the little boy that gave Namie the folder. "Seven years old, student at Ikebukuro Elementary," He shook his head before turning to the next page. "Psyche Orihara...what the hell is wrong with these kids? Using my last name, is this a prank?" He growled, when a small picture caught his attention and he stared at it long and hard. A blonde was in a wheelchair, the male's stomach was large, his eyes were shut as a smile split on the male's face. A hand was placed on his enlarged stomach, another male with raven hair and red eyes was also smiling at the camera, his arms wrapped around the other male's neck. His eyes widened, "N-N-Namie..."

"What is it now?" She growled out. Izaya jumped out of his desk and ran over to her with the picture in hand shoving it in her face.

"WHO ARE THEY?" He pointed at the red-eyed male in the picture. Namie blinked and stared at the male, her eyes widening.

"That...that looks like you and...Heiwajima..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving...a time where disfunctional families come and join together in peace and happiness...obviously this is not going down for Izaya and Shizuo XDD Enjoy this lovely update on 'Little Hands' I do not...own anything...if I did...Izaya would totally be an awesome dad in this story but alas, Izaya's a dickhead and therefore must remain a dickhead...ENJOY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVERLY REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>Izaya raced out of his office, his favorte jacket sliding off his shoulders as he searched frantically for the two kids. He clutched the picture, he couldn't spot them and then something hit him, <em>'They probably headed for Ikebukuro...' <em>He looked at the picture, scowling, _'If my calculations are correct, they'll be looking for protozoan head...'_ He groaned, he did **not **want to encounter the monster in this frenzied state. _'Fate has sick humor today...'_

Psyche chewed on his ootoro happily, looking at his distraught brother who was staring at a photograph, "Dewic?" Delic looked up and smiled sadly,

"Psyche, don't talk with your mouth full, it's impolite," He scolded playfully as he wiped Psyche's mouth.

"When mwommy and dwaddy together awain?" Psyche murmured, his cute little lypse getting in the way making almost incoherent sentences.

"I don't know," Delic sighed as he put down a few bills before hopping off his chair. Psyche mimicked his actions and reached for his hand which Delic immeadiatly took.

"Thank you, come again, sushi good!" The black Russian boomed, waving at the two minors. Delic took the flyer for half-price sushi the next time they came and smiled pleasantly as Psyche waved back.

"Same ol' godfather Simon," Delic mused causing Psyche to giggle at his comment, they weren't about a few feet away when an all-familiar voice swept in causing both their hearts to swell,

"Hey Simon, seen the flea today?" Was the grunt from the blonde who was decked out in winter clothes and a cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Orihara-san?" Simon thought for a moment, tapping his lips, "No have no seen him, and please do not fight, it's bad for business," Delic squeezed Psyche's hand, trying to hold the loose cannon that was about to explode.

"Delic! Psyche!" Izaya panted nearing the children,

"FLEA! I THOUGHT I-"

"NOT THE TIME, SHIZUO!" Izaya snapped, his eyes full of fury causing both Shizuo and Simon to blink, never in their lives have they heard Izaya raise his voice or call Shizuo by his actual name. "Is this some sort of a sick joke?" Izaya growled to the unfazed children, though Psyche did back up behind Delic, "Who set you up to do this fucking shit? Huh? Shinra? Shiki? Or god forbid Namie! I will fire her!" Izaya hissed, shoving the photograph in Delic's face, who stared at it with an indifference.

"If it's a sick joke, why are you being so defensive? Wouldn't the Great Orihara Izaya blow it off? You must think it's real in some 'sick' level as you call it," Delic taunted with a familiar smirk.

"Tch, don't be a smartass...I-I," Izaya was stumped, Delic was right, if it was a sick joke he would've blown it off by now, his face turned red, "I'll be the one asking the questions!" He snapped.

"Hey flea, what the hell is going on?" Shizuo growled, walking behind the two kids. Izaya said nothing before shoving the photograph in Shizuo's hands, his glare never leaving the smug blonde or the apprehensive raven. Shizuo's cigarette dropped onto the snow-covered sidewalk, Delic; seeing the cancer stick, proceeded to stamp it out while Psyche held his nose. "I have to say, whoever did the photograph had great photoshopping skills," Izaya hissed,

"This is complete bullshit," Shizuo growled, "Where's your parents? I'll beat their asses!" He snapped at the kids,

"They won't belief us, Dewic..." Psyche murmured, sucking his thumb looking at the red-eyed blonde.

"Well Psyche, I didn't want to say this but...go pick up something..." Delic huffed, Psyche jumped up and down before spreading his arms out and running to a street sign,

"VROOM~ VROOM~!" Psyche giggled.

"What's he-"

"You'll see," Delic interrupted Shizuo, "I inheirted dad's amazing intelligence while Psyche," Psyche ripped the street sign from its home, causing it to screech loudly, people watched in amazement as the 5 year old held the street sign over his head, "gained mom's strength," Psyche threw the street sign somewhere before bounding of to Delic and was picked up by the blonde,

"Dwid you see me, Dewic?" The golden eyed boy panted,

"Yes, you did a magnificant job," Delic turned to Izaya, "Do you believe us now?" Izaya crinkled his nose,

"I'm not your dad," Shizuo stared at the small raven who stared back at him with a grin, knowing full well that one parent actually believed. Izaya rambled on about how he was not their father, Psyche sucked on his thumb, staring at Shizuo as he slowly walked over to Delic, "AND another thing, I will never!"

"Flea..."

"EVER!"

"...Louse..."

"Associate myself with that-"

"Izaya!" Izaya looked at Shizuo, Delic turned around and looked at his supposed mother who outstreached his hands, Delic gingerly placed Psyche in his awaiting arms. Shizuo studied the Psyche from over his blue-tinted glasses, the raven stared back, blinking,

"Mwommy..." Psyche squeaked out, tears filling his eyes. For an odd reason, Shizuo's heart felt full hearing that word. He didn't really like that word but somehow it all made sense, he slowly pulled Psyche into a hug, who giggled and hugged him back.

"I-I believe them..." Shizuo choked out making Delic's eyes sparkle,

"What?" Izaya hissed.

"I don't know how but...there's a possibility it might be true," Shizuo pointed out, "They do look like us," Delic smirked, Izaya blinked, Simon stood there dumbfonded as Psyche smiled wide, and nosy bystanders's mouths fell open,

"Well whatever, keep them, I have more important stuff to do," Izaya growled before walking away silently swearing that he will pay a visit to a certain unsuspecting doctor.

"Stupid louse," Shizuo looked at the boy in his arms, "How old are you?"

"Fiwe!" Psyche held up four fingers and Shizuo chuckled, "And Dewic's siwx!" Shizuo nodded,

"Let's go to my house...'kay?" Shizuo murmured, making a mental note to call Tom and an unsuspecting doctor as he walked away, the two kids in tow.

* * *

><p>"OHMIGAWD! IS IT JUST ME OR DID THOSE KIDS ACT AND LOOK LIKE IZAIZA AND SHIZU?" An otaku screeched, "THEY MUST BE THEIR YAOI MAN BABIES!"<p>

"ERIKA! DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND YOU'LL MISS THE COSPLAY GROUP MEETING!"

"NUU! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomennnnn!"

* * *

>Ahaha...Erika...you amuse me as much as France in a nurse outfit...LOL XD Bad mental picture! I have corrupted your innocent minds, bow to me _ Lol jkjk R&amp;R Plz!<p><p>


	3. Chapter 3

I shall now be answering questions and comments XD

**Seliphra: **_Hehe XD Sorry but in my book France will be always seme, he's too damn perverted to be bottoming~ And yes, Erika would think Iza-Iza is the mommy :-) That poor poor thing, her dreams will get crushed~But I don't think it matters Erika's just happy they're together, ne? XD_

**Hi:** _The reason Delic is blonde will be answered in this chapter X3 And for the six thing, I pre-writed this in a notebook and uh...I made a mistake, originally he was supposed to be six but I made him a year older, and I didn't reread it to notice I did an oopsie, but thank you for asking! :-)_

And for the rest of you! Enjoy a loverly update! HAPPY TURKEY DAY AND MAY YOU NEVER FIT IN YOUR PANTS EBER AGAIN! :-D

* * *

><p>Shizuo ran his fingers more into Delic's oddly colored hair, "Would you stop touching my hair!" The red-eyed boy whined, trying to shake off Shizuo's large hand.<p>

"How is your hair blonde? Neither Izaya or I have blonde hair, I dyed mine," Shizuo asked, Psyche was running around happily in the apartment, taking everything in with childish curiousity.

"Well simple really, Shinra needed an egg, so he took one from a donor who had dominate blonde hair genes and so, Ta dah! Blonde hair!" Delic said swatting Shizuo's hand away,

"When will I ever learn that everything horrible that happens in my life has to have do with Shinra in some way," Shizuo grumbled, picking up Psyche who was rolling on the floor, "Do you know how much crap is on the floor, Psyche?" Psyche stared at Shizuo, confused and blinking.

"...you cwap on the floor?" He asked, looking at the floor with disgust, Delic snickered behind his hand as Shizuo glared at the blonde.

"No, I do not," He hissed, still glaring at the blonde who was looking around aimlessly not meeting his gaze.

"Mwommy?" Psyche looked up at Shizuo with large golden eyes, causing Shizuo to squirm uncomfortable. He knew that look too well, Kasuka always used that look to get what he wanted, and it was effective as well,

"Y-yeah?" Shizuo choked out, gulping, waiting for the next few words.

"I wanna go to pawk!" Psyche widened his pupils causing them to grow larger and pouted. Oh god...he was Kasuka's nephew...Shizuo rubbed his face with one hand,

"Fine,"

* * *

><p>Psyche played on the swings with some other kids, giggling happily. Shizuo sat next to Delic who watched Psyche like a hawk making sure he was alright, "Hey Delic," Delic turned to his 'mother', "Why don't you play with the other kids? Psyche will be okay..." He murmured.<p>

"Well, Psyche was never accepted because of his strength at such a young age, I'm making sure he doesn't get hurt, physically or emotionally, and plus, I don't need to play with other kids, I want to stay with you..." Delic smiled, Shizuo blinked and smiled back.

"It's pretty cold out, isn't it?" Shizuo grumbled looking around at the fluttering snow.

"Yeah, it's winter, duh," Delic pointed out with a smile.

"Do you think it's time to head back? Psyche looks like he's shivering," Delic shook his head, smiling before looking over at Psyche who was now playing tag and spotted a brown haired teen with blue eyes, sitting on another bench before walking over to the girl.

"He's fin-oh no..."

"What?" Shizuo looked over and groaned, "What is he doing?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, nwame's Psyche!" Psyche said cheerfully to the sad looking pregnant teen, "What's wours?"<p>

"K-Kyou..." She sniffed, wiping her face with her jacket sleeve, Psyche scampered onto the bench,

"Why cwying?" Psyche asked, with large golden eyes.

"Just look at me! I'm a mess!" Kyou cried, her mascara dripping down, "My dad kicked me out, and I dont have the guts to go to my boyfriend with this...this THING! And I have no idea why I'm telling a five year old this! Am I that desperate?"

"Tsugaru..." He murmured putting a hand on her growing belly,

"W-what?" Shizuo came up,

"I'm so sorry! He just wanders off and is he bothering you I'm so sorry!" Shizuo apologized,

"N-no, not at all...what did you s-say?" She asked looking at Psyche,

"His nwame," Psyche smiled, "Tsugaru~" Kyou looked at her belly, "And tell boyfwiend...he wub you...I'm sure," He gave a toothy grin, the girl stared at the kid in amazement,

"I'm sorry!" Shizuo again apologized picking up Psyche already uncomfortable with the situation. Psyche waved as Shizuo ran to where Delic was standing ready to leave for home, as they walked away, Kyou looked at her stomach and bit her lip before standing up and walking to the direction of her boyfriend's house.

* * *

><p>"PSYCHE! What is the matter with you!" Shizuo scolded as they entered the house, putting Psyche on the floor.<p>

"Giwl sad, I made happy!" Psyche chirped. Shizuo ran his fingers through his dyed blonde hair,

"Well...don't do it again, got it?" He warned, and Psyche nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door, Psyche perked up,

"I got it!" Psyche cried as he ran to the door,

"Wait no Psyche!" Delic yelled but it was too late, Psyche ripped the door from its hinges and the two otakus stared at Psyche in bewilderment.

"Hehe...Whoopsie~?" Psyche grinned.

"KYAA~ SO KAWAII!" Shizuo facepalmed,

_'Oh great...she's here...'_

* * *

><p>"SHINRA!" Surgical items were thrown and said underground doctor was hiding behind a barricade of tables, cowering as the informant continued his rant and...what could be called...a temper tantrum. "WHO ARE THEY?" Izaya yelled, throwing more beakers.<p>

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Shinra yelled, and Celty walked in, "MY LOVE~! WELCOME HOME!" Shinra cooed over the sound of crashing beakers and vases.

_[WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?] _She typed frantically.

"Izaya's going crazy!" Shinra informed, flailing and hid behind Celty.

_[Izaya...what happened...?] _She typed.

"He created two little kids that look somewhat like me and Shizuo, photoshopped a photo, and sent them to me, claiming that I'm their father!" Izaya screeched, pointing at Shinra with a scalpel, causing the doctor to yelp.

_[Did you do this, Shinra?]_

"NO! I would not use other people's DNA for my own personal benefit!" Shinra defended.

"That's the first time I heard that!" Izaya growled crinkling his nose.

_[Well...where are they?]_

"Shizu-chan took them..." Izaya grumbled.

_[Shizuo?]_

"No, the Queen of America!"

"There's no such th-"

"Shinra, you are so close to getting your body parts removed! I know there's no Queen of America, what do you take me for?" Izaya growled at the cowering male.

_[Well...time to pay Shizuo-san a visit, ne?]_

* * *

><p>...wow...I thought it would've been longer Hehe~ but anyway Happy Thanksgiving! x33 R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**/**Okay...if you guys can send me some Izuo doujins/fanfictions...etc. that would be so awesome cuz I read a lot of lemons but... There's barely any Izuo and there's a lemon coming up *cough* WHOA WHO SAID THAT!...anyway so Arigatou!**\\**

**Nostarya: **_I'm so glad you're enjoying it! X3 Thank you for joining us, kukuku, jk XD yes; Psyche is quite cute~ Here's the update!_

**Hi: **_Thank you! X3 And yes, Psyche is acting quite weird... Delic is developing quite nicely, I'm enjoying writing him! And yes, I am waiting until Shizuo tells Izaya to grow up and be a man, but he's kinda in...denile... ^^;_

**PikachuIzaya: **_You're quite welcome! ^^ Izaya in denile **is** funneh! _

**Seliphra: **_Yes...poor, poor, Canada~ :'(_

* * *

><p><strong><span>I DISCLAIM THE CHARACTERS AND THE BOOK THE 'THE BRAVE MONKEY PIRATE' THEY. ARE. NOT. MINEH!<span>**

* * *

><p>Erika hugged Psyche tightly making him squirm in her arms, "M-Mwommy!" He cried trying to get out of the otaku's grasp, stretching out his arms and wriggling his fingers trying to reach as far as he could, Erika gasped before dropping him and he yelped, she pointed at Shizuo, stammering.<p>

"Y-you, you, you! You're the mommy!" Erika screeched, Shizuo nodded as Psyche scrambled to his feet and hid behind Shizuo's leg, peering at the two otakus at the door, sure, he knew who they were but...they don't know who he is, so he had to act like he didn't know. "No! No! No! This totally blows the whole Shizaya! Now I have to tell the whole fan base that we have to chuck that idea out!" Erika rambled on and on, Walker rubbed his head before grabbing the motor-mouth otaku and dragging her out of the house.

"I'm so sorry, Heiwajima-san," Walker yelled as he dragged the otaku away and slamming the door behind them, Delic peered into the hallway, blinking,

"Was that Erika-chan?" He asked, looking at his brother, who smiled and nodded, "She broke down, didn't she about the whole...Shizaya thing right?"

"Yeah...I t'ink she's gonna swutter for week, poor Ewika..." Psyche murmured sleepily, "Mwommy...sleepy..." Shizuo bit his lip, that sleepy look was too adorable, before looking around,

"Do you want to sleep on the couch...?" He asked, and mentally kicked himself multiple times, Psyche shook his head and buried his face in Shizuo's leg, yawning,

"With...mwommy..." He murmured. Delic smiled softly,

"Psyche, can't sleep without getting tucked in~" Delic sang quietly, and Shizuo glared at him, before looking at the small five year old, and he picked him up before trudging to his own bedroom and laying him down, when was the last time he tucked someone in? Well there was that one time when his parents were out, and Kasuka had a bad nightmare so he had to calm him down.

"Okay Psyche, sleep time," He whispered gently, like he did to Kasuka, caressing his soft cheek, drowsy golden eyes tried to peer through his heavy lids,

"M-mwom..."

"Shh..." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and Psyche slowly slid his eyes shut. Shizuo watched as he finally fell asleep, soft snores escaped the little one's lips. He slowly pulled the blankets to Psyche's chin before tip-toeing out and slowly closing the door behind him. He walked to the living room, where Delic was sitting down, a picture book in his hand, "Hey...whatcha reading?" He asked sitting down,

"The Brave Little Monkey Pirate..." He murmured, closing the book and putting it aside, "By Hayes Robert..."

"Ah, I used to read that book all the time," Shizuo smiled, "It's quite good, why don't you read it?" Delic shook his head,

"Nah, it's okay, it'll just bring back painful memories..." He muttered, before Shizuo could ask what he meant,

"HOLY SHIT! The door is ripped off it's hinges!" An all-to-familiar cheery voice resonated off the walls and Shizuo face-palmed.

"Why the hell are you here?" Shizuo got up and walked over, bumping into a certain informant, "YOU!" Izaya smirked and saluted mockingly,

"Sir yes sir, Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled,

"SHH!" Delic shushed walking into the hallway, "You don't want to see Psyche when he wakes up!"

"KYAA!" The doctor then proceeded to tackle hug the small blonde who stepped to the side, causing the brunette's face to meet with the wall, Delic sighed,

"Same ol' Uncle Shinra..." He murmured under his breath before looking over to the headless rider and his 'supposed' father, "Nice seeing you again, Orihara-san," Delic smirked causing the raven to glare at the 7 year old.

"Save the formalities for someone who gives a shit, boy," Izaya hissed, earning a smack to the head by both the headless rider and Shizuo. Delic seemed unfazed before looking at the glasses-wearing doctor who sat up,

"I'm sorry about that, I don't like being tackled," Delic said, as the doctor rubbed his sore forehead.

"I-I see," The doctor grumbled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shizuo asked, still glaring at Izaya who glared back.

[_Well...long story short...we're here to see your and Orihara-san's kids...apparently, maybe get some samples and such,_]

"Because I would not fuck Shizuo..." Izaya huffed,

"Well apparently you did, or Psyche and I wouldn't be here, asshole," Delic sneered,

"You're earning a ass-whooping, kid," Izaya scrunched up his nose,

"Bring it, dickwad!"

"Well that's enough of that!" Shinra cut in before anymore curses could be flung out. Delic and Izaya glared at eachother,

"I'll be fine with the samples," Delic smirked, "Just to prove this asshole wrong,"

"Delic, that's enough," Shizuo scolded,

"Look it's mommy Shizuo~" Izaya taunted,

"...You do know I have a fridge..."

"You do know I can dodge it easily~"

[_Shut up both of you! Listen we need samples from _**BOTH** _children!]_

__"That's quite true," Shinra grumbled taking off his glasses and frowning at the broken glass.

"But we have a one problem..." Delic murmured.

"What is that?" Izaya hissed.

"Who's going to wake up Psyche? He just got in bed."

* * *

><p>Naku: XD I wonder who, you guys pick who you want to see wake up Psyche! XD<p>

The Choices are:

~Izaya

~Shizuo

~Delic

~Shinra

~Celty

Can't wait! He's gonna act like Mitsukuni or Kyoya... XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating =/ I'll put the Christmas Chap, later and guys check out my friend MayuXD who got her very first Fanfiction on *coughfinallycough* and It's Harry Potter! :D WOO! UPDATE TIME! 3**

**Warning(s): Evil, evil Easter Bunny o3o (yeah...you heard me..and he's dressed up like Santa Claus)**

* * *

><p>"Uh...how about we do rock, paper, scissors?" Shinra suggested,<p>

"There's no way I'm playing that stupid children's game," Izaya hissed, glaring at the doctor who took refuge behind the Headless Rider.

"Izaya loses by default, he goes!" Delic declared, grinning ear to ear.

"I like that idea," Shizuo smirked,

"No. Way." Izaya growled,

"All you have to do is scrape Psyche's inner cheek, it's easy!" Shinra smiled, pulling out a swab from his lab coat pocket,

[_You could do it while he's sleeping!_] Celty typed.

"Easy~!" Delic smirked.

"FINE!" Izaya huffed snatching the swab from the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Psyche ran happily through the mountains of toys, his eyes sparkling with mirth as a large Christmas tree popped into view. A large present was placed in front of it, a tag that read his name. "Wow!" He let out with a big grin before running up to it, giggling. He flipped open the lid and a large bunny sprung out wearing a Santa costume.<em>

_"HELLO PSYCHE!" The white bunny cheered before he made a silly face causing Psyche to laugh. "I'm Santa Claus!"_

_"You're not Santa Cwaus," Psyche giggled behind his hand. The bunny frowned as his lower lip quivered,_

_"It's true, I am not...Santa's so busy that I," The bunny hopped out of the box in front of Psyche, grinning ear to ear and jutted his thumb to his chest. "The Easter Bunny will be filling in!" Confetti exploded as The Easter Bunny began to dance and the small 5 year old stared in awe. "But enough about that, Psyche would you like some candy?"_

_"Uhm...I'm not supposed to take cwandy from stwangers," _

_"Oh come on, open up~" The bunny urged, taking out a Reese's peanut butter cup and pressing it against his lips, "I'm the Easter Bunny and peanut butter with chocolate is amazing!" _

_"I'm awerg-mmf!" The Reese's was shoved in his mouth,_

* * *

><p>"...stwangers," Psyche murmured, Izaya looked at the small child indifferently with swab in hand.<p>

"Oh come on, open up," He growled, leaning in and pressing the swab against his lips.

"I'm awerg-mmf!" Izaya shoved the swab in the Psyche's mouth rubbing the inside of his cheek brutally.

* * *

><p><em>The Easter Bunny laughed manically as he covered Psyche's whole mouth with peanut butter cups. Psyche screamed and flailed about, shaking his head as The Easter Bunny's silky white fur became black and his blue eyes swirled to an intimating red color.<em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you dong?" Shizuo whispered harshly as he peeked through the doorway to see Izaya trying to pull the swab out of the squirming boy's mouth.<p>

"What the hell does it look like?" Izaya hissed back as he continued to tug on the small stick.

* * *

><p><em>Psyche's eyes widened as the Easter Bunny pulled at his tongue and began to jump rope with it. "Heth STOPTH IT!" He yelled, the Easter Bunny continued to laugh more.<em>

* * *

><p>"You got to be fucking kidding me, flea!" Shizuo walked over and held Psyche's chin. Psyche opened his mouth finally and Izaya pulled out the swab drenched with saliva, he held it out disgusted,<p>

"If this doesn't get our answers, what will?" He grumbled, suddenly Psyche's eyes snapped open,

* * *

><p>Delic was rolling on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes as laughs ripped from his lungs, "Ohgodohgod! I might pee!" He laughed. Shizuo tried to hold his laughter as Izaya scowled and put an ice pack to his eye while Shinra patched up the bleeding wounds. "S-so he-he called you the Evil Demon Bunny from Hell and proceeded to beat y-you with the lamp-lamp?"<p>

"For the millionth time, yes," Izaya hissed. Shizuo grabbed a pillow and put it to his face to laugh, and Delic continued to roll on the floor, holding his sides. "Isn't it way past your bedtime, kid? Santa might not come if you don't go to sleep," He sneered, Delic frowned,

"Dude, I'm not 3, I know Santa's not real,"

"Don't say such horrible things! Santa's real!" Shinra gasped in horror, before hugging Celty, "C-celty, tell this child how wrong he is!" Shizuo rolled his eyes,

[_Well if I'm real...I'm sure the red fat man is real too..._] Celty typed reassuring the childish doctor.

"How old are you again?" Shizuo grumbled, wiping away the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "W-wait, tomorrow is Christmas Day?" He cried out, standing up, "Oh no, I forgot! UGH!"

"What do you have to do?" Izaya looked up,

"Well, Psyche's still young I'm sure he still believes in Santa like Mr. Fantasy over there," He jutted to Shinra who was arguing with Delic about Santa. "And all I have is that crappy tree!" He pointed to the small tree, that was decorated with small ornaments, "It's completely shitty! I don't want my poor little baby to have a crappy shitty Christmas!"

"Your poor little baby? Shizu-chan, you just met them, I'm sure Psyche'll understand-"

"No! I'm getting something for Psyche!" Shizuo growled, "Come on, Delic! Shinra-nevermind Celty watch Psyche," He snapped.

"Why can't I watch him?" Shinra whined,

"He doesn't trust you," Izaya sighed, "I better go with them,"


	6. Chapter 6

**WOO! HAHA! I LOVE THE REVIEWS, GUYS KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE! :D**

**Nobody XII: **_All hail the Evil Mustache! :D Here's the update you wanted! Yes Delic is ALOT like Izaya xD And yes I feel like hugging him and kissing him sometimes too~ I wish I had a Psyche plushie so I can cuddle with him (I wonder if Amazon has some plushies o3o might buy one) I'm glad you like my story so much ^^ _

**Izzy-baka: **_Thank you for loving it! :D_

**Terrus: **_Yes I love Psyche too! XD Thank you for enjoying my story ^ ^_

**Hi:** _Thank you! Also this maybe the chapter where Izaya sees Shizu-chan sexy or Psyche cute :D _

**Seliphra: **_SUPER MOM TO THE RESCUE! WHOOSH! But thanks for telling me there were mistakes :D And I did enjoy making Izaya suffer XD_

**AniFreakZ: **_I'm glad you're enjoying it! :DD UPDATE MY FRIEND~_

**I will now...listen to Christmas Songs while I write this~ *spins* HAHA fail XD I don't listen to Christmas Songs! I LISTEN TO DIRTY, CURSING SONGS :D *looks for headphones, finds them* Enjoy the long update! :D**

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked into the house, slumping in the doorway, large bags up to his elbows, "Why...why did I do this?" He murmured, as Delic and Izaya trudged in behind him, looking at the clock that read 3:00, he groaned before closing and locking the door,<p>

"Because," Izaya sneered. "You didn't want your poor little baby to have a crappy shitty Christmas, and you proclaimed it like the scripture all over the stores," Delic threw his bags on the coffee table on flopped on the couch, falling asleep almost easily. Shizuo rubbed his face, before looking at the large amount of bags over-flowing with toys, candies and gift wrappings. Izaya sat on the arm chair before was pushed out of the chair, "What the hell Shizu-chan!" He growled, sitting up on the floor, rubbing his sore knees from falling.

"You're not getting rest until we wrap every present, got that, louse?" Shizuo seethed, Izaya groaned but nodded,

* * *

><p>After 4 grueling hours of working like a sweat shop, Izaya finally wrapped the last gift, sighing as he let his head fall back on the seat cusion, "Are we done yet, Shizu-chan?" He whined, rubbing his eyes. Shizuo put the last box under the small tree and stepped back looking at the over-flowing presents that surrounded the tree, and smiled,<p>

"Yeah we're done, flea," He looked over and saw Izaya had already fallen asleep. He snorted before walking over to him and picking him up. He put Izaya on the couch, gently lifted Delic up to put him on top of him. He grinned as Delic snuggled under Izaya's chin to get warmth and the informant wrapped one arm around the seven year old. He looked in the kitchen and saw Celty leaning on the wall, her arms around the doctor that slept on her chest, her helmet turned to Shizuo and she waved softly not wanting to disturb the passed out brunette on her chest. Shizuo waved back before walking to his room, where the small toddler lay, clutching one of his pillows and his thumb in his mouth. The blonde slowly slid himself next to Psyche before pulling the boy into a hug. Psyche groaned and nuzzled into his neck before grabbing a fistful of his shirt, slowly fisting it before he snuggled more and sighed contently. Shizuo smiled before slowly nodding to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey...hey look at daddy," A voice cooed, Shizuo looked up and saw the informant holding a camera in his face, his red eyes glinting mischievously, "Come on, Psyche, open your eyes, look at daddy!" Shizuo looked at his arms that held a baby, it's head topped with raven hair, it's eyes closed and also unmoving not even a breath escaped the slightly blue lips.<em>

_"Maybe he's sleeping..." Shizuo muttered, shaking his arm gingerly to wake up the small babe. _

_"He should be opening his eyes by now," Izaya grumbled, turning off the camera. "Maybe he's dead..."_

_"IZAYA!" Shizuo roared, holding the baby to his chest, that's when he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown. "He's not dead! Don't say shit like that!" He cried, tears brimming his eyes, "He-he'll wake up, I know it!" _

_"Shizuo," Izaya said gently, brushing his bangs from away his eyes, "Baby, we can't continue, Psyche's not going to make it,"_

_"But I-Izaya," A soft kiss was planted on his forehead, _

_"It'll be alright, we already have Delic,"_

_"B-but I want Psyche too!" Shizuo sobbed, Izaya furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the small boy, _

_"Shizuo, open your shirt, and press Psyche against your skin," _

_"Iza-"_

_"Just trust me," Shizuo nodded and opened his shirt a bit, before pressing the small child to his chest. After a few minutes, the child scrunched up his nose and moved. _

_"I-Izaya!" Shizuo cried happily, pulling the baby away and looking as the baby rubbed its eyes and yawned. Izaya grinned wide as the small boy opened it's eyes, "H-he's awake! H-hi sweetie," He cooed to the small child in his arms, "I'm your mommy, and that's daddy...your name is," A hooded figure entered the room, _

_"Psyche Orihara," A gravely voice growled out._

_"Don't leave me, mwommy, I need you,"_

* * *

><p>"MWOMMY! MWOMMY! I NEED YOU!" Shizuo woke up in a cold sweat before patting the cold space next to him, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, before throwing the covers to the side and running to the living room. Psyche and Shinra were running around the tree, "Mwommy! Mwommy! Santa came!" Psyche cheered, jumping into Shizuo's arms,<p>

"Y-yeah seems that way..." Shizuo murmured, before looking at the couch where Izaya and Delic still slept. Celty was taking pictures, the flash lit the two sleeping faces. Izaya slowly opened his eyes,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Shinra yelled, throwing his arms in the air, causing Delic to open his eyes. Izaya and Delic looked at eachother and yelled before they pushed each other away.

"Chwistmas!" Psyche sang before looking at the presents, eyes glittering with admiration before he jumped out of Shizuo's arms and scurried to the small Christmas tree.

"Delic want to find your presents?" Shizuo asked, rubbing his forehead. Delic nodded with a smile before running to the tree and looking around his presents. Izaya watched as Psyche and Delic ripped open their presents, jumping excitedly (well Psyche was, Delic just acted excited). Izaya fiddled with his fingers, watching Psyche before he ran over to Izaya.

"Dwaddy!"

"I'm not your father." Izaya grumbled.

"...I want you to hwave this!" Psyche pulled out a pink bunny, the size of his hand, and handed it to Izaya. "Mwerry Chwistmas, dwaddy!" Psyche cheered before kissing Izaya's cheek and began playing with his toys. Izaya looked at the small key-chain sized bunny before looking at Psyche, a slight smile ghosted over his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>~TIME SKIPPY NO JUTSUY-CHAN~ (10 days or so :D)<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya looked at the small bunny for the 40th time that day, he groaned, for some reason every time he looked at it; his heart-strings were tugged slightly. Namie glared at him, "Izaya," She hissed, "You work right now or I'll beat you with a stick!" Izaya glanced at Namie, grumbling before pocketing the bunny and started tapping his pen on the desk and Namie sighed in frustration. "GO OUT!"<p>

"But Namie,"

"**OUT!**" Izaya sighed before walking out.

* * *

><p>Psyche was holding on to the leg of the Shizuo, giggling madly, "Psyche, stop it, I can't walk properly,"<p>

"That's what she said," Delic muttered with a smirk.

"You I'm ignoring," Shizuo growled, trying to drag Psyche.

"Shizu-Shizu~!" Erika glomped the older blonde, Psyche ran to Delic and jumped into his arms.

"AGH! DAMMIT ERIKA!" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu, I have completely accepted you bottoming as Shinra pointed out, Naruto is blonde and is always the bottom! So I accepted Izuo!" She opened her jacket and shirt with large _pink_ bubbles it red **'IZAYA TOPPING SHIZUO IS SEXY AS HELL!'**

"NO! NO! YOU TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW OR COVER IT!" Shizuo yelled, trying to push her off. Erika pouted and closed her jacket.

"Geez, stingy,"

"Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked up and saw Izaya, biting his lower lip, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. For a second there, Shizuo thought he actually thought that Izaya was straight-up point-blank _sexy_.

"It's our topper!" Erika squealed.

"W-what do you want, flea!" Shizuo tried to sound angry.

"I-I want to spend time with our children."

* * *

><p><strong>Naku: <strong>_OH MI GOD! :D YEEY! Will update soon...cuz I'm grounded and I'm not supposed to be on o3o Shhh...~ _


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo looked at the empty house with a longing sadness, he slowly picked up the clothes and toys scattered around. He let out a small smile when he saw a picture Delic and Psyche collaborated on before they had left for the park. He smiled at the scribbled mixed with the good drawings, but he loved it anyway. He walked to the kitchen and put it on the fridge, sighing. "Better pick up," He grumbled, looking at the mess still on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"So we've gotten the results," Shinra said cautiously to the red-eyed informant, who looked up expectantly. <em>

_"Well?" Izaya responded, squirming anxiously. Shinra pursed his lips before taking out a yellow manila folder and pushing it toward the raven, who stared at it for a minute before grabbing it with trembling hands. Izaya tore open the folder and dumping out the contents, scanning the words printed, his mouth agape._

_"You're their father..." Shinra tapped the table top with his pencil. "So I recommend...learning more about them..."_

Izaya clicked his tongue as he watched the two boys play around in his office, Namie cooing over them both and at the same time teasing the raven sitting at his desk. "Hey Izaya," Delic sauntered over, hand clasped behind his back.

"What is it, kid?" The informant glowered to the blonde boy, who batted his eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Namie!" Izaya whined, Namie rolled her eyes before walking to Delic and grabbing his arm gently.

"Come on, he's too much of a lazy ass..." She whispered, giggling and Delic joined her with a quiet laugh.

"DWADDY!" Izaya face-palmed, before turning to the cutest thing since Nyan Cat (as put by Namie; who knew she was into internet memes, right? Next she'll be spewing things like BRO-HOOF! or something...) Izaya put that thought in the back of his head as he stared into the golden eyes of the small boy.

"Yes?" He answered with a slight smile as the boy climbed onto his lap and looking into his eyes.

"I'm hungwy..." The small raven whined, gripping his father's black shirt. The informant looked through his drawers before spotting a Reese's peanut butter cup he bought earlier today, he ripped off the wrapper, brought it out and gave it to Psyche.

"Here, enjoy," He muttered, Psyche took it with a toothy grin before digging his teeth into the candy. The red-eyed boy began to hack and cough horribly. "H-hey are you okay?" Delic walked in and so did Namie.

"What's wrong?" Delic asked hurriedly as he picked up Psyche.

"I-I don't know!" Izaya answered. "I j-just gave him a Reese's,"

"**YOU IDIOT!**" The blonde growled, "PSYCHE. IS. ALLERGIC. TO. PEANUTS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuo paced, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall as he waited, 'Oh god, please, pleease!' He pleaded mentally. Delic was curled into a ball in a seat, legs pressed to his chest as they waited. Celty tried to give comfort to the two blondes but both refused it.

* * *

><p>"Daddy~" Psyche whined as he coughed, red hives blotching his once flawless skin. Izaya bit his lower lip as he held the small raven's hand, amber eyes met red as a small smile grew on the little boy's face.<p>

"Shinra!" Izaya growled as the doctor fumbled around with needles.

"Calm yourself Izaya! I don't work good under pressure!" Shinra yelled as he got the right needle and scrurried over. "Okay Psyche, ready?" Psyche nodded slightly a bit hesistant after looking at the needle. Shinra lifted Psyche's shirt sleeve a bit and noticed a device strapped to his chubby arm. "What in the hell..."

"SHINRA! HURRY. UP." The informant hissed looking at the monitor with Psyche's ever slowing heart rate. Shinra slowly put in the needle in before injecting the liquid. Psyche let out a scream and the emotionless raven let out a few tears before walking out only to be slammed to the wall by a crying blonde.

"How's Psyche?" The blonde yelled. "So help me, flea, I'll break you if you don't tell me..!"

"He's f-fine..." Wheezed out the informant, looking at Shizuo who had the same teary eyed look as he. Izaya cupped the supposed monster's cheek gently, resting his forehead on the others. "H-he's fine..."

* * *

><p>Psyche slowly returned to his normal heart rate, his skin returned to the aple color he had. Shinra unstrapped a high tech device around the sleeping toddler's arm. "Hm...how curious..." He muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya wrapped his arms around the crying blonde who buried his face into the informant's chest. Delic and Celty said nothing and watched sadly. "You fucking bastard...why would you give Psyche candy so early in the afternoon?" He whimpered, "You fucking asshole..."<p>

"Shh..." Izaya shushed, "Shizuo?"

"What, you fucking dick?" Shizuo hissed before his head was tilted up and his lips were pressed against the raven's cold ones.

"I just cried for someone I met weeks ago..." Izaya whispered against the surprise blonde's lips. "Please...please...show me how to take care of him..."

* * *

><p>Shinra turned to look at Psyche and nearly jumped, instead of a 5 year old boy layed a 16 year old Psyche. "What the fuck!" He screamed but a hand covered his mouth.<p>

"Shh...don't be scared...I'll explain." A male voice whispered. Shinra turned to look at a 18 year old Delic.

* * *

><p>Oooooh~ FUCK! XD Shit just got started (o3o) Bow to DA MASTER WHO JUST CAME BACK! XD

A WOOT WOOT!

xD

-Naku of the Knight


	9. Chapter 9

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry; I've been stuck on Doctor Who, Sherlock and etc. etc. But here it is X3 the long awaited update X3 Now some time travel quotes ^^

Paradox: "Just card games…BOOM! Eweryone dead." XD

Doctor: "It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

* * *

><p>Shinra locked the door walking over to the large blonde. "H-how, you better explain right now, mister!" He whispered harshly glaring heatedly at the older Delic. The blonde let out an amused smile, running his fingers through his blonde hair.<p>

"You're probably wondering why we deceived you with both our ages, but in all seriousness. We are Shizuo's and Izaya's children."

"The fu—no, you couldn't possibly!" Shinra stammered.

"You took the blood test, the reason we lied about our ages because we think that children are more lovable more than our real ages." Delic walked over and touched the machinery he took off of Psyche. "It's because we came from the future…" Shinra stumbled back, knocking over a tray.

"Y-you what?" He screeched.

"Hey Shinra, you okay in there?" Shizuo asked from the other side of the door and knocking on it.

"We came from the future, you see, Shizuo and Izaya didn't live that much in Psyche's life, and I wanted him to see his mom and dad…." Delic said sadly, blonde hair shading his red eyes. Shinra blinked at the 18 year old,

"Sh-Shizuo, I-Izaya…d-d-"

"Sh...we cannot tell them, alright? It's not right, but later…Psyche and I'll be gone…soon." He grinned, "I just wanted Psyche to have time with his parents, along with myself." Delic quickly put the strap around his arm, and put the other back on Psyche, changing back into their child forms. Shinra stared at them as the knocks outside went more frequent before walking over and opening the door.

"Shinra, are you okay, it looks as if you seen a ghost!*" Izaya commented, eyes widening. "Psyche's okay right?"

"Y-yeah, he's just fine…" Shinra looked over to Delic who smiled pleasantly at the others. "J-just fine…" He breathed out.

* * *

><p>*-so tempted to write 'Shinra, are you okay? It looks like you took an arrow to the knee' xD<p>

Short chapter I know, DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK.

I shall update soon. Hopefully x(

**DESU DESU BITCHES. PEACE.**

**_~Naku-of-the-Knight~_  
><strong>

**_Ps. Thank you KHYAOILOVER 772 for being my 50th reviewer, I've never gotten so many reviews in my life ;A; _**


	10. Chapter 10

A brunette with aqua eyes paced around the room, the machinery behind him humming and lighting a bright blue color. He checked his watch that was strapped to his wrist, groaning at the time as he wiped his face. "Maiko, Satoshi, Psyche and Delic aren't back yet, they said 5 minutes! But it's been more than 3 months!" He grumbled to the two brunettes sitting at the table adjacent to the machinery that was lit. The female put down her coffee and looked at the machinery,

"It's still recharging, we can go until it recharges, and/or until Psyche and Delic use the watches to return," Maiko pointed out, "And plus how are _we_ supposed to get back if _we _don't have the watches, Yuji," Yuji ruffled his dark hair a bit.

"I thought Satoshi was supposed to be the smart one," The brown eyed male at the table lifted his head growling slightly.

"Shut up, Yuji," He snapped, "I'm sure Psyche and Delic are having a great time with their parents."

"Yeah I know but what if dad and mom come home early?" The other male waved his arms frantically.

"Please Yuji, you're such a worrywart," The brunette woman said, her brown eyes returning to her mug. Once she said that the door swung open and older Shinra and Celty walked in.

"Hey kids!" Shinra cheered waving at the three teenagers who stood up quickly and tried to block the machinery from their father's sight.

"H-hey what are you doing s-so early from your v-vacation?" Maiko sweatdropped looking at her parents.

"Your father had food poisoning," Celty sneered over to the scientist who chuckled sheepishly and cupped Celty's cheeks.

"Ah-ha, I said I was sorry for vomiting on the sailor's shoes though!" He laughed kissing her forehead. Aqua eyes rolled before looking at her three nervously twitching children.

"What are you three doing?" She asked tilting her head at the bright blue lighting shining from behind the teenagers.

"Is that...the time machine...on?" Shinra asked, tilting his head as well at the sweating teens.

"Uh...nope!" Yuji said quickly, shaking his head. Satoshi nodded in agreement,

"Yup, it's not on!" Shinra passed the nervous children and looked at the fully recharged time machine. Maiko huffed, looking at the green blinking 100% on the screen.

"Now it decides to be full," She grumbled.

"What did you guys do?" Celty asked glaring at the two males.

"Mom, Psyche and Delic really wanted to see their parents so they grabbed the time machine watches and went," Yuji said hurriedly crumbling under the glare of his mother. "We started up the time machine so we could go grab them but it had to recharge from underuse and now it's fully charged just when you come in," He panted, looking at his other two siblings whose eyes were wide.

"**YUJI!**" They both screeched.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back. "I cant handle her staring at me like that!"

"Like father, like son," She sighed before turning to Shinra, "Can we get them back?"

"Yes, but we can't go, sweetie, the kids have to go and fix their problem, because if we meet our younger selfs the time line will implode on itself making time come together," He grumbled, turning some knobs and pushing some buttons. "Yuji, Satoshi, and Maiko, you guys are going to have to find Psyche and Delic and as for your punishment...we'll talk about it when you come back. Now go." The three kids nodded and ran into the time machine causing it to black out.

"Do you think they can do it?" Celty asked, hugging Shinra's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course they can, they're our kids," Shinra smiled kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry ; A ; Im just getting back into it :) I will update it more, and more stuff is going to happen o3o Please review (:<p> 


End file.
